


Dangerous

by TaejinIsMyLyfe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Choi San, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaejinIsMyLyfe/pseuds/TaejinIsMyLyfe
Summary: Choi San and Jung Wooyoung were madly in love. They had met one fateful day in college and the rest was history. San has known Jeong Yunho for as long as he could recall. Choi San was conflicted. He loved both of them.And that causes some problemsAlso posted on Wattpad as "Dangerous - YunWooSan" under TaejinIsMyLyfe *don't worry i'm not plagiarising i just have different account names XD*





	1. 001

A knock on the door woke San, who was peacefully sleeping beforehand, and made him get up and whine at the morning sun shining through the curtains and into his sensitive eyes. San jumped off his bed and put on his rabbit slides as he slowly made his way to the door.

"I'm coming!" He yelled out at whoever was outside his door as he was still half asleep and wobbling across the floor.

San finally reached the door as he opened the door with one hand and looked to see who was there. He smiled widely as he was met with the sight of his (hot) boyfriend.

His name was Wooyoung and he was......handsome, hot, sexy, Choi San could name a hundred other adjectives.

He was dressed in a dark red and black striped shirt with a black leather jacket on top. His skinny pants fitting his legs perfectly making them look extra long. Wooyoung pushed his hands through his purple hair as he smirked at his boyfriend.

"hey babe" His voice called out to San and he could feel his legs visibly shake with weakness. He gave Wooyoung one of his iconic eye smiles and invited him into the room and onto his bed.

Wooyoung looked at San with a fond look in his eyes. He was admiring how adorable but somehow hot at the same time boyfriend. San was dressed in light green fuzzy pajamas in rabbit slides with Shiber by his side. He was such a baby boy and he loved it.

San fell back onto his bed and covered himself with his blankets gain as he tried to close his eyes and fall back to sleep. Wooyoung reached over to his soft hair and ran it through the soft and fluffy strands. He leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Cutie" he whispered into his ear as a wide smile spread over his face. San whined as he dug his friend further into the bedsheets as he also grew closer to Wooyoung's side. He was suddenly being picked up and propped into a sitting position in front of his boyfriend.

"Wake up" Wooyoung said gently as he pushed the hair out of San's face. San looked back at his boyfriend and smile softly back as he reached his hand out to touch his face and sharp jawline.

"Whyyyy" San whined a she felt his eyelids weighing down once again.

"We have plans today babe, you don't remember?" Wooyoung stood up and headed towards the fridge to take out an energy bar.

"Right, okay I'll get up now" San finally got out of bed again and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for their day date. He washed his face and brushed his teeth while his boyfriend came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. San looked back at him and kissed him on the cheek before continuing his morning skincare routine.

When he was finally done, San walked out and towards his closet to pick out a cute outfit. He was really interested to fashion nowadays and examined Wooyoung's outfit to try to coordinate his clothes with his boyfriend's. He quickly picked out a red crop top and paired it with a cute black overall shorts. He also picked out a pair of cute boots and also some simple red socks to match.

Wooyoung observed him as he started changing at the foot of his bed. San stared back at his boyfriend as he seductively undressed in front of him, slightly swaying as he did. Wooyoung's eyes turned dark as he stood up and pressed himself against San while he was mid-change, only in his underwear and a red crop top. He turned San around to kiss him passionately as his hands rubbed up and down his petite waist. 

"you look gorgeous" Wooyoung whispered huskily against the shell of his boyfriend's ear as the look on San's face biting his lips was driving him crazy.

"Stop...I need to get ready" San whispered back at him as he tried releasing himself from Wooyoung's comforting grip. They continued like this, gently holding each other and caressing each other's bodies for a few minutes before San started to put on his clothes again.

Wooyoung let go of San and returned to his place on his boyfriend's bed. When San finally finished getting dressed, he took Wooyoung by the hand and dragged him out the room before he would get too sleepy and decide to fall into slumber again.

The pair cheerfully walked across the dorm hall hand in hand, smiling sweetly at each other as they did so. 

"By the way, where was Yunho this morning?" Wooyoung asked as he didn't see his boyfriend's roommate in the morning when he visited.

"Oh! He went early to dance class to practice, he is so hardworking...." San talked about Yunho fondly, he always talked about Yunho this way. This sometimes bothered Wooyoung but he didn't think much of it and just let it go.

"Okay...get in" Wooyoung tugged on San's hand towards his car as he opened the passenger seat for him. He himself got into the driver's seat and started driving towards the mall nearby the college. Both he and San had no classes today and they decided to have a day out for themselves.

San connected his phone to the Bluetooth speaker of Wooyoung's car as he opened BTS and jammed along to the music. He sang along to pretty melodies of the songs and his beautiful voice rang through the car.

Wooyoung looked over to his side to see his boyfriend singing passionately with his eyes closed and he heard his clear voice in his ear. He placed his big hands on the soft and small surface area of San's exposed thigh as he rubbed up and down and bobbed his head to the rhythm of the song.

They finally got to the mall and stepped out of the car. Wooyoung's arm wrapped around San's waist fondly as they got up and started to walk to the cafe for brunch. They were shown to a corner booth (very intimate) and sat down facing each other.

The two stared at each other, hands interlocked across the table until soft rings sounded on the table.

It was San's cellphone ringing. He checked who was calling and smiled at the caller ID. Wooyoung could tell that he was trying to hide his phone from him but he saw who was calling.

It was Yunho.

And he would normally have no problem with that and he was until he heard,

"Sorry Wooyoungie, I have to take it.....it's for school" San looked at his boyfriend before disappearing around the corner of the cafe.

Wooyoung was confused because his boyfriend didn't ned to hide the fact that his best friend was calling, I mean.....

Why would he have to?

.

.

.

.

Right?


	2. 002

San turned the corner of the small cafe and picked up his ringing phone. He smiled slightly, letting his dimples show before pressing the phone to the side of his face.

"Hello~?" San talked into the phone cutely.

"Hi San" Yunho's warm voice rang from the other side.

"So....why did you call me?" San's smile was so wide that Yunho could probably hear it from his side.

"Are you free today? I need to see you after dance class, I'm so stressed Sannie" His voice whined softly into his ears.

"I'm sorry hyung but....I have a date with Wooyoung today....." San replied back, a little disappointed in himself that he couldn't be with his favorite hyung today.

"Ah, I see...well, I guess I will just see you when you get back to the dorm then" Yunho's voice sounded dejected. 

"Mm...well, I'll see if I can get home a bit earlier okay?" He smiled again at the chuckle he heard resounding from the phone line.

"Okay....see ya" Yunho hung up the phone.

San went back into the cafe after the phone call with Yunho had ended and sat back down in front of Wooyoung. He looked at him fondly and smiled at his loving boyfriend.

"So...who called?" Wooyoung asked, trying his best not to sound too suspicious.

"No one, just....one of my partner for a school project" San replied, making Wooyoung nod his head softly.

There was an awkward silence for a while before San spoke again.

"Speaking of...I think I need to go home a bit early because I need to work on my project, so...." His voice got quieter as he spoke, waiting eagerly for his boyfriend's reply. 

"Well, I mean....today is a special day, you know....we both have no classes, I sort of wanted to spend the day with you" Wooyoung reached out to hold his boyfriend's hand but San pulled away for a second before realizing and placing it back in his hand.

"Sorry Wooyoungie, this project is pretty important" San replied softly again. It was silent again at the table before the waiter interrupted with their food and placed it in front of the awkward couple.

The two started eating in silence, the only sound being the clanking of the utensils on the china plates. Wooyoung looked across the table at his cute boyfriend being all pouty and cute. Even though he was feeling a little suspicious at San wanting to ditch this to spend time with his best friend, he could never stay mad at that cute face of his. And this is the only reason he says,

"Fine, San...we can go home early, let's go after we finish brunch okay?" Wooyoung smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, his heart warming up at San's face brightening up as he said so. 

"Thank you Wooyoungie" San's face lit up as he continued eating his fish happily. He appreciated his boyfriend for sacrificing their day out so that he could go home early. He felt guilty that he was ditching his boyfriend to meet his other......lover? San loved Wooyoung, he really did, but somewhere along the line of being roommates with Jeong Yunho, he learned to love him too. 

He couldn't help it, whenever he saw that dorky smile that tilted slightly to the side and those welcoming arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help but just want to hold on to him and never let go. San didn't know exactly when he started seeing Yunho this way but he knew he did now.

And then there was Wooyoung, his Wooyoungie that was so sweet and handsome and caring and lovely. He knew that his boyfriend was all of those things and he knew he didn't deserve him but god.....did he want him to stay with him. 

After brunch had finished, Wooyoung took San back to the car so that they could drive back to his dorm room. San was once again singing along to songs beside him, looking back at him with those twinkling eyes of his. His gaze lingered there before he had to return his gaze back to the road and he realized that he relished these moments they had. Where it was just them, staring at one another and being lost in each other's eyes. 

There were almost at the dorm room and Wooyoung just enjoyed the moments they had. He knew that there was something fishy going on between San and Yunho, there had to be somethings. After the way his boyfriend had lied to him today, he knew. But he loved Choi San so much, he loved him as if he was the only boy to exist in the universe, his universe. So he ignored all the red flags because as they say, "When you're wearing pink-tinted glasses, all the red flags just look like normal flags to you". Although he did feel jealous from time to time, he was only human.

After Wooyoung had parked in front of San's dorm room, he followed him upstairs to send him to his room. He pulled San into a deep kiss outside his door as he pressed his boyfriend against it as he gripped San's petite waist as he did so. He moaned softly as he felt Wooyoung rubbing his side and slightly grinding on him. 

"I...I have to go in now, Wooyoungie" San worded out in between pants as he tried to free himself from his boyfriend's vice grip.

Wooyoung let his Sannie go and watched him open the door. He was going to turn away and go back home and maybe do some homework, but he saw Yunho sitting on his boyfriend's bed through the crack and so he decided.....maybe he would stay a little longer.

As San was waving to Yunho and entering the room, he felt strong arms holding him again and pulling him into another kiss, this time in the dorm room, in front of the door. He basked in joy as a small smirk started forming on his mouth when he saw Yunho's jaw tensing at the sight. 

Wooyoung placed his large hands on the San's soft asscheeks and squeezed them as he kissed deeper into his boyfriend's mouth. San let out cute little moans as he did so and softly tried to prying Wooyoung's hands off of him. 

They had been kissing for a good 20 seconds now until Yunho finally cleared his throat at the sight in front of him. The couple broke away at the sound. San was blushing profusely as he turned to Yunho with a red face. While Wooyoung was just smirking and still holding onto his waist. 

"Bye gorgeous" Wooyoung said huskily before he exited the room, his pride swelling up two times as he slapped his boyfriend's butt and earned a cute squeak from San.

When Wooyoung was finally out of the room, San gave an apologetic look to Yunho as he landed on the bed on top of his roommate. 

".......What was that?" Yunho asked with a low voice before hesitantly running his hands through San's hair. 

"I'm sorry, he just kissed me...I didn't know he was gonna do that...." San propped his chin up on Yunho's chest and pouted cutely. This made him drop his cold front and boop San on his cute little nose and kiss his forehead.

"It's okay, It's not your fault baby" Yunho traced the features on his Sannie's face, he was so pretty. His Sannie was so pretty and oh how he wished the beauty was just for him, but he knew it wasn't. Knowing there was someone else who could hold him like he does, kiss him like he does, fuck him like he does, and love him like he does ate him inside out. 

But he couldn't let go of his Sannie.

"I missed you" San's voice rang cutely in his ear.

"Me too babe" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. Please leave comment bc they really motivate me!!!


	3. 003

Yunho and San stayed laying in the bed, rolling and cuddling around and occasionally looking over at the video playing on the laptop on Yunho's stomach. There was an episode of "Community" on the screen but they weren't really paying much attention to it anyways.

San adjusted his head on Yunho's arm and laid on his side to throw a leg over his roommate's torso. He lifted his head a little bit to place a kiss along the side of Yunho's jaw and that earned his attention. Yunho returned the affection by rubbing San's cheekbones and kissing his nose and smiled fondly down at his cute lover(?).

"I missed you so much Sannie" Yunho whispered against the shell of San's ear.

"I'm sorry babe, Wooyoung was being really.....affectionate lately" San mumbled into the crook of Yunho's neck.

Yunho scoffed at that, "You mean he was being really horny lately?" 

San blushed at that before lifting his hand to slap at Yunho's chest at the snarky question as he giggled more into his neck.

They continued like this, teasing each other, exchanging little kisses, and holding each other for the next hour while actually paying attention to "Community". San was relaxing as he lowered his leg a little bit as he suddenly stopped when he felt something there. 

It was Yunho's erection, and it was really hard.

Yunho made a small grunting noise when he felt San's leg brush his dick and looked down at him to see San already looking up at him.

San crawled up to reach Yunho's ear before whispering, "Do you want me to....help you out with that?" 

"No, it's okay Sannie...I know you're tired, I'll take care of it myself baby" Yunho scrunched his nose because of course he wanted to fuck San but he cared for him and didn't want to tire him out.

"Yunho, it's so sweet that you would consider that, but.....let me make it up to you for hanging out with Wooyoung too much" San continued as he trailed his hand under Yunho's shirt and ran his fingers up and down his toned stomach. 

It was getting too hard for Yunho to deny a willing San a good fucking and so he breathed out, "Do your worst, baby".

His eyes rolled back as he felt San's hand reaching down to his basketball shorts and wrapping his fingers around the outline of his dick through his clothes. He unlatched himself from Yunho's side as he went further down the bed as he replaced the hand on his clothed dick with his lips as he mouthed up and down Yunho's dick. 

His fingers teased the waistband of Yunho's shorts before finally pulling them down along with his briefs and let his dick spring up and slap against his stomach. He marveled at the length and girth of the erection and licked his lips at the sight. 

He trailed his tongue from the bottom of the length to the tip before stopping to place small kitten licks on the head of Yunho's erection. He took just the tip into his soft mouth and sucked a little before releasing again.

"Fuck baby....stop teasing me" Yunho's raspy voice pleaded from above as he reached through the thick locks of San's hair. 

San ignored his words as he kept licking at the sides of the penis with his tongue and running it against the veins popping out of the erection. He flitted his eyes up to take a glance at Yunho staring straight at him and playing with his hair as his grip got stronger. 

San continued like this for a few more minutes before his head was suddenly yanked down onto the dick. "I told you not to tease me babe" Yunho brought his head down to whisper right beside San's ear.

Yunho's dick was deep inside San's mouth as he complied and finally started sucking Yunho's erection properly. He sunk the whole length in his soft mouth as he moved his head up and down while his tongue was still playing with the veins and the head inside of his mouth. His hand was wrapping at the bottom of the dick where he couldn't fit the rest of the erection.

Yunho mumbled words of encouragement to San, always telling him how good he was for him or that he was made for sucking his dick. These words inflated San's ego and made him want to pleasure Yunho even more.

Yunho started to thrust inside of San's mouth as he chased his orgasm and grunted from time to time. "Should I come in your mouth or on your face?" Yunho asked quickly before he would blow his load.

San pointed at his face as Yunho nodded at that and thrusted faster and harder inside his roommates mouth. San felt Yunho nearing his orgasm and just when he had moaned out "I'm cumming" and felt like he was going to blow his load soon, he pulled his mouth off and wrapped his fingers around Yunho's dick.

He twisted his hand up and down the erection before Yunho let out a soft "fuck" before cumming all over San's pretty face. Yunho's pants filled the room as he kept cumming on San's lips, his cheekbones, his eyebrows, and just releasing everywhere on his face. 

"That was great, thanks baby" Yunho grunted out when he was finally done cumming and slid the head of his dick across the places he had cum on San's face. He brought his dick back to San's mouth before San enveloped the the dick once again to suck him clean.

Once Yunho was all clean, he admired the masterpiece he had created on San's face and rubbed his cum all over the pretty face. He took his phone out and snapped a quick photo just to keep for later when he needed to cum and San wasn't there. 

He looked back at the photo he took and admired how hot but somehow also really pretty and cute his Sannie looked in it. San crawled back up as Yunho pulled some wet tissues from the drawer beside the bed and cleaned San's face with it.

Yunho left little kisses when San was all clean and they cuddled again.

"Am I forgiven now?" San kissed Yunho's neck.

Yunho just chuckled and tickled San's sides, making him release loud giggles, hands flailing desperately trying to pry the hands away from his body.

"I could never be mad at you" Yunho cuddled San and didn't ever want to let him go every again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep supporting me and thanks so much


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little spicy

Yunho was still fast asleep beside San, occasionally letting out soft little snores. He was a very heavy sleeper and so San could move around the dorm freely without waking Yunho up. Currently Yunho had slung his arm on top of San's waist and so he lifted the arm up and quickly slipped away from the warm bed.

He was hungry as fuck, they fell asleep right after he had given Yunho that blowjob which was around 3 pm so the last thing he ate was lunch with his boyfriend, Wooyoung. It was still the weekend so he didn't need to wake Yunho up or anything like that, he could also relax for the day.

San scanned the cupboard and their fridge to see what he could eat and what they had. Finally, he decided on a carton chocolate milk and a cardboard box of fruit loops. He fished out his phone after he had poured his cereal and milk in the bowl and plopped down onto his chair. He lazily scrolled through instagram and really not much attention to a lot of things.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

His phone rang, quite loudly.

"shit!" San let out a soft squeak as he didn't want Yunho to suddenly be awakened from his precious beauty sleep. He picked up the phone, slightly annoyed at whoever was calling, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" San kept glancing at Yunho, trying to make sure that he wasn't awake.

"Hey Sannie" Wooyoung's honey voice rang through the phone.

San's voice noticeably tensed when he realized who it was, granted his best friend who he sleeps with was sleeping just a few feet away and his boyfriend was on the phone with him.

"Hey baby!" San accidentally spoke with too much enthusiasm for it being 8 in the morning.

Wooyoung chuckled, "....are you ok? You sound weird" 

"Yea, yea. I'm fine" San reassured his boyfriend that nothing was going on.

"I'm sorry, I know we had plans today but....i had to go back home today because I totally forgot it was my aunt's birthday today" Wooyoung sounded actually apologetic.

"Oh...."San's eyes travelled back to his bed where Yunho was still sleeping on.

There was a short pause, "will that be okay?" 

"...yea, it's fine, no problem....i'll see you at school tomorrow though, right?" despite what others might think of him and his situation, he still loved Wooyoung a lot.

"we can still call, I mean it will be boring as heck" San knew how much his boyfriend hated going back home and seeing his distant family again. His parents and brother were fine with him being gay, but more extended family members were more judgemental about his sexuality.

San let out a little sigh, "yea totally"

"...i gotta go soon Sannie baby, but I'll call you later in the day when I arrive home, okay?" Wooyoung wanted to make sure San didn't feel like he didn't want to hang out with him because he wanted nothing more than that.

"mm......bye Wooyoungie" San was disappointed that he couldn't spend the day with his boyfriend.

"okay bye baby" Wooyoung hung up the phone.

As soon as the call was over, San let his spoon sink into the milk in the bowl, his appetite was gone, the cereal was soaked and soppy now anyways. He let his head fall onto the table as well and he opened up instagram again, mindlessly scrolling through snapchat and instagram. 

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so when he felt a pair of arms circling his shoulders, he was a little bit surprised as he jumped in his seat just a little bit. 

"woah baby, it's just me" Yunho's voice was right beside the shell of his ear.

San faced upwards and captured his best friend's lips in a gentle kiss, it was so soft and pure and like lazy mornings and it felt so good. He pulled away to admire Yunho's face. God....he was handsome. His big eyes and cute little (big) nose framing his snow white face and his lips looked so soft always.

"you're so handsome" San cupped Yunho's face in his hands and caressed it.

He had joined San in eating breakfast, even remaking his cereal for him because he complained about how it was soggy and didn't want to eat anymore but then Yunho complained that he was too skinny and that he should take better care of himself.

San chuckled at Yunho's protective and caring behavior, he had always been like that, even since they were kids. He remembered when he would always visit Yunho's house after school or when he would walk San home even though they lived kind of far away from each other.

His parents loved Yunho so much and their parents were quite close with each other. They would often tease the two kids about how they should get married when they get older and San would always blush whenever they would make comments like that about the two of them.

Yunho was always there with him, throughout elementary when he was outcasted for not playing with the others in the playground. He was there for him all through middle school when he was bullied for being shorter than everyone else. He was there for him in high school when he had finally come out as gay and Yunho was the only friend he had left. 

And he was here for him now, in college. Even though he has somebody else to protect him.

A few hours had passed, both Yunho and San were trying to catch up on homework before it was due the next day. They had the same classes so they were both laid on the bed and sharing answers and ideas to each other as they did so. It was a lazy morning and a lazy afternoon as well.

San had started to feel a little hot and had taken off his sweater, instead replacing it with a flimsy sleeveless top and changed from his pajama bottoms to lounge shorts. Yunho had also changed into basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. They were both starting to feel really bored of their homework and was pretty done with it anyways.

"do you want to take a break?" San looked over at Yunho before crawling over to lay on his stomach and look up at him.

"...what kind of break?" Yunho was intrigued by San's suggestive tone and milky arms and legs. 

"you know what i mean" San traced his fingers up Yunho's body and to his neck, tickling his sensitive spot.

Yunho pulled San up further and by now his face was almost on top of Yunho's, his whole body was already laid on top of him though. His hands trailed down his back and eventually down to his ass. Yunho caressed San's cheeks, grabbing them and releasing.

San kisses Yunho desperately in the heat of the moment because he was feeling so much pleasure right now. But he wanted to treat Yunho too. So he grinded down on Yunho's crotch, reaching his hand in between their bodies and into his shorts. He found that Yunho wasn't wearing any boxers underneath which just made him all the more turned on.

To be honest, he wasn't wearing his underwear either, but he wanted to leave that to Yunho to find out for himself. 

San sat up of top of Yunho's crotch and his hands reached inside San's pants. As soon as he did, a smug smirk appeared on his face as he realized that he was going commando.

"what a naughty boy, not wearing any underwear....did you plan this?" Yunho brushed his lips against his ear, other hand still stroking San's dick. 

San whined against the touch, "you weren't wearing any either" he complained.

Yunho didn't reply to that, instead laying San down and taking off the shorts altogether. He also pushed the top off of San's body before continuing to do the same to himself.

He kept his hand on San's dick as the other hand reaches down to his hole and started teasing it. He brought his fingers up to San's mouth and he immediately understood and took the fingers inside his mouth, sucking it and salivating it.

_Ring! Ring ! Ring!_

San's phone rang again. Yunho took a look at it on the bedside table next to them and eyed the caller ID while letting out a sigh.

"here, you should take it" Yunho handed the phone over to him.

All that was in San's head as he read the caller ID was that how could he answer a call from "Wooyoungie My Love" whilst he had Yunho's fingers in his mouth, ready to fuck him.

Nonetheless, he answer it (of course after Yunho had retracted his fingers).

"Hey Wooyoungie" San put on a sweet tone

"Hey, I arrived home, it feels really good to be in my old bedroom again" Wooyoung sounded really happy but also kind of breathy for some reason.

"mmmm.." San didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Hey Sannie I know this is weird but....are you up for phone sex?" San's eyes widened at that, meeting Yunho's confused ones.

San was already horny from Yunho's teasing and both of them were really hard and needed some release. "ummm....sure l-let me just get m-my........lube and dildo" 

Yunho visibly had so much confusion in his eyes when he heard that so San quickly muted the sound on his phone for a while and explained it to him.

"Wooyoung wants to have phone sex with me right now" San felt a little embarrassed to say that sentence.

"Then we can just have sex and pretend that you're mastubating" Yunho knew he sounded like an ABSOLUTE dick right now but man....he was hard.

there was a pregnant pause for a while until they heard Wooyoung's voice through the phone and San took the mute off.

"Sorry! Yea, I'm back.........yea i got them........yea im hard.........yes i want you to fuck me so bad" San was saying those words to Wooyoung through the phone but his eyes were directed straight at Yunho. And Yunho got the memo.

Yunho started to continue to finger San slowly, his hole already wet. He could hear San occasionally talking to Wooyoung over the phone about what he was doing.

"I'm fingering myself for you~" He panted heavily from the pleasure. 

Yunho added two more fingers at the same time which made San squeak and arch his back. It was a beautiful sight to see and he wanted to see it more.

He searched with his fingers, trying to find that special spot that would make San go crazy. 

"Wooyoungieee.....woo~" San kept moaning into the phone but sometimes looking at Yunho and moaning as well.

San suddenly let out a really high moan and grabbed Yunho's shoulder with his free hand and he knew he had found the spot.

"so good....so....ahhh" San was squirming like crazy underneath him.

When Yunho decided that he had prepped San enough he started to take off his pants as well. San was biting his lip at him, obviously ready for his dick to fuck him.

"please fuck me wooyoung~ i need....you...." San was still not breaking eye contact with Yunho as he said these filthy things.

Yunho kissed San's neck, trying to subdue the kissing sounds as San kept continuously moaning into the phone. He kissed all down his body and finally sat up again and placed his dick at san's entrance.

"I'm going to use the dildo now woo" 

Yunho rubbed the tip of his dick against San's tight hole. He was going to be really tight, he knew. The tip ever so slightly went into the hole before he retracted it again and slip the length of his dick against the hole.

"stop teasing me......woo~" San had almost slipped up.

Yunho finally took the message and inserted his dick inside the hole, inching little by little inside of the tight space.

"fuck....you're so big....fuck me" San's eyes were teary from the intense pleasure now.

Yunho looked directly at San's eyes as he mouthed out "gladly" before he inserted the rest of his dick inside San's hole as well. 

He let out a quiet grunt at the tight fit whilst San was going OFF on the phone, moaning and squirming to Wooyoung who was probably enjoying it as well.

He started to move inside of San and glide his dick in and out of his hole, making him pant profusely, his face heating up. Yunho placed his hands on San's waist, pulling him onto his dick and fucking him into the bed.

He started with soft thrusts but as San's moans got louder, his thrusts got harder. 

"fuck me harder please" 

San's words were just more encouragement for him to please him. He was also feeling so much pleasure from the soft walls of San's hole engulfing his dick. He gripped his waist harder and fucked him harder.

"ah ah yes....mmmm" San was still speaking into the phone.

Yunho was fucking San so hard that his weight was shifting further and further up the bed and shaking the bed frames, making them hit against the wall. He knew San enjoyed this kind of rough fucking and he enjoyed it a lot too. San was just so petite that he could manhandle him so easily.

"ahh....I'm close woo~"

Yunho could feel himself chasing his release too as he fucked more into his best friend. He didn't know if San was okay with him cumming inside him so he was just about to ask him about it when-

"ahhh please woo, cum inside me....make me yours....ah" 

Well, i guess he got his answer.

So Yunho chased his orgasm harder and faster and fucked impossibly more into San's hole. San's dick was also throbbing as well, the tip an angry red as he was going to cum soon. 

"fuck fuck fuck"

San's liquids sprayed all over his stomach and a little bit on Yunho's as well. This just made Yunho even harder inside San (which....was that even possible) and made him want to cum faster.

After a few more hard thrusts, he came inside San mid-thrust, releasing all of his cum inside the hole. San panted heavily and so did he but he slapped his hand over his mouth so Wooyoung wouldn't be able to hear him.

After a few more seconds of silence, San put the phone to his face again.

"That was....amazing Wooyoung, you always know how to work me up" San's eyes were rolled back, sweat gathering on his forehead and nose.

".....okay......talk to you later baby......bye" San finally hung up the phone.

Yunho took some tissues from the bathroom and came back to clean San and himself up before dressing himself and San and picking him up and under the blankets for another one of their cuddle sessions.

"that was so crazy i can't believe we did that" San said as he blushed profusely and his his face in his hands.

"yea...it was" Yunho hugged San's shoulders, bringing him closer.

They fell asleep again, knowing they would have to wake up the next day and face Wooyoung


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

The small sliver of light illuminating San's face through the open crack in the curtains made him wince and bat his eyelashes. San pouted as he slowly started to open his eyes and sit up slightly. He turned around and found Yunho wasn't in bed anymore, the bed feeling colder at the sight of the other boy not being beside him.

San looked around the room, checking to see if Yunho was in the kitchen room and because they live in a dorm complex, it was pretty easy to see the entire room from the bed. He sighed as he fell back down onto the bed, disappointed at his already uneventful morning.

San reached over to his side, patting his hand down on the bedside table in search for his phone. He didn't look where he was reaching but his hand was still wandering beside him. He had been searching for about a minute but he still couldn't find it.

This time San sat up completely, genuinely confused about where his phone was now. His hands furrowed through the books on the side of the table, even standing up and lifting the covers in case it was there. 

He heard the door open and close and San turned around to see Yunho standing in front of the doorway with a take-away bags in his hands. 

"Hey"

".....hi" 

San went up to Yunho and helped him carry all the bags and setting it down onto the table. San sat down on the chairs while Yunho went to take a couple of plates and utensils from the cupboard.

"have you seen my phone anywhere?" San asked him and he turned around from his place at the kitchen counter.

"um, no but i can help you look for it" Yunho walked towards the bed, repeating San's actions from the morning, shuffling hands around the bed area. He then crouched down and looked underneath the bed.

"ah!" Yunho reached his hand into the space in the bottom of the bed, "found it"

Yunho returned back the table, handing the phone to him.

"I guess it fell under the bed after the uh.......situation that took place yesterday"

San blushed at that, remembering how Yunho's soft hands held him down on the bed and his dick pulsated inside of him.

"ah....right" San avoided Yunho's eyes but he persisted, crouching down to reach San's eye-level since he was looking down.

San giggled at his efforts, "stoooop~" 

The pair settled down and finally got to unpacking the bags Yunho brought back and unloaded them onto plates so they could eat their breakfast. The first class that either of them was going to start was in 40 minutes and so they were in no rush. 

After they had finished eating the delicious pastries and fruity cakes, they proceeded to their respective wardrobes to put together their outfits for the day. 

Yunho had chosen a simple white t-shirt and some long straight jeans and a brown fuzzy jacket over it. He liked to wear simple outfits such as this one since he didn't like wearing tight clothes and such and just liked to dress comfortably.

San chose to wear a white creamy sweater with little pink embroidering on it. He then chose some baggy mom shorts and paired them with a pink belt buckle to go with it. San usually wore these kinds of "soft boy" type of clothes because they made him feel so cute and smol.

San and Yunho slipped on their backpacks and walked to their university from their dorm room, hands linked subtly so that no one they knew would see them holding hands. Their hands were shoved inside Yunho's jacket pocket with their hands interlaced inside it so it just looked like they were walking close to each other from a distance.

"Sannie!"

San unlinked their hands lightning fast when he heard the familiar voice call out to them. He turned his head around, shoving his hands in his own pockets as if to give confirmation that he wasn't holding hands with anybody other than his own boyfriend.

"Heyyyy~" San ran up to Wooyoung, jumping into his open arms, leaving Yunho to just be standing there in front of the entrance of the school.

Wooyoung pushed San's stray baby hairs out of his forehead and kissed his nose. "hey baby, I missed you so much" he said in a low whisper.

San responded by kissing Wooyoung all over his face, letting his hands rest on his boyfriend's chest. "Me too Woo"

Wooyoung intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's small ones and started walking towards the school entrance where Yunho was still staring at them from. San sent him an apologetic look and mouthed the words "i'm sorry" and "i love you" in short time intervals when Wooyoung wasn't looking at him.

Yunho nodded in confirmation as the couple caught up to him and the trio walked into the school side by side, Wooyoung and Yunho on either sides of San, making him feel kind of claustrophobic from the nervousness considering he was fucking both of them.

"so....did anyone finish the Lit homework yet?" San spoke up, trying to cut the thick silence between them.

"yep, i did it at home yesterday....after i.....talked to you on the phone. Remember that phone call Sannie?" Wooyoung asked triumphantly because for all he knows, the reason that San was acting all nervous now was because they had phone sex the day before.

Yunho scoffed as he took a glance at Wooyoung's smirk. He really thought that San was nervous because of him? Yunho was sure that the reason that San was acting all fidgety was because he had fucked him nice and rough yesterday. 

"yea i did it too, remember Sannie? You helped me with my.....Lit homework yesterday" Yunho placed his hand on San's shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes, purposefully trying to fluster him.

"o-oh yea! I remember both of those....instances" The awkward silence was present once again and really San's face was red because he got fucked and then virtually fucked at the same time and the people responsible for that were on either side of him.

"i have to go to my locker.....b-bye!" San squeaked out nervously and rushed ahead of the 2 boys and went in the complete opposite direction of where his locker really was.

Wooyoung sighed as he followed San's figure with his eyes. He turned his head to glance at Yunho who was.....doing the same?

"You know....i really love him" Wooyoung's voice reached Yunho's ears, making his upper lip twitch at the mention of that fucking sentence that made him feel like shit every time he was balls deep in San's tight hole.

"yea...i know you do" 


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San takes a trip down memory lane

"Ow"

San winced as he accidentally bit down on his tongue. He had been chewing on the back of this freaking pencil for the last ten minutes, staring out the window, and really not paying attention to his A.P. World History course. The teacher was a saggy old man who spoke in ᵗʰᶦˢ ᶠᵒⁿᵗ and he could never hear him.

He looked down to his pencil with a look of deep betrayal as he held his palm up to his cheek where he had pushed his tongue up against to relieve a little bit of pain.

San was lost in thought.

Wooyoung............Yunho..................No, Wooyoung.......................................Yunho?

fuck fuck fuck

_ **2 years ago** _

He remembers the first day he met Wooyoung. He had just newly arrived onto the college campus, having transferred to this college after a year at another one. San was completely lost. That day, it was beautiful, one of the most breathtaking sceneries in his mind to this day. It was October so the leaves were withering from the trees, their leaves turning into beautiful orange and red hues.

San looked around the campus, scrunching his eyebrows and looking for a map of some sort to find his dorm room. He only knew one person at this school but Yunho was currently busy right now at a lecture apparently. He whipped his head around to a building entrance, spotting someone sitting near the bench at the front. 

He walked up to the boy, sporting a head of fluffy purple hair, it looked so soft, he wanted to touch it. Purple was his favorite. He stood right in front of the boy who currently had his head thrown back, eyes closed, and earphones plugged into his ears. 

San tilted his head as he watched the boy who had no knowledge he was there. He reached down to tap purple boy on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes to reveal a pair of beautiful shining eyes, shrouded in confusion as he was awakened by this mystery boy. He pulled out his earphones as he nodded his head to San.

"yes?"

"...could you help me find my way to my dorm?.....I'm sort of lost here" San chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. 

"sure, I'm wooyoung" he- wooyoung, smiled at him with a twinge of fondness

"my name is San.....thank you!....my room number is #429" Wooyoung stood up and joined San where he stood, slowly taking small strides towards the entrance.

"did you transfer here this year?" Wooyoung glanced at the San

San glanced back and he thought, _wow_, he studied his slender nose and sharp jawline, smiling to himself like a fucking idiot. "uh, yeah....i'm a bit confused with everything right now...hehe" 

Wooyoung and San had been walking through the hallways for a few minutes, and Woo took a turn to the staircase which lead to an open bridge where you could see the pretty fall leaves gliding down the sky. Wooyoung stopped suddenly.

He reached his hand out and caught one in his hand. San observed him, once again admiring his handsome features.

"woo....young?" San leaned closer into Wooyoung's face. 

He smiled back at him. "ah, sorry....orange is my favorite" Wooyoung replied with a soft smile that made the butterflies in San's stomach crash into his ribcage.

He remembered feeling like he was in a movie that day.

_ **present time** _

San glanced back up at the whiteboard, following the professor's slow hand movements, pointing at something on the map that he wasn't really willing to concentrate hard enough on. His eyebrow quirked up at a sudden sound interrupting the lesson, the harsh sliding door hitting against the frame as someone entered the room.

Yunho. What was he doing here?

San watched Yunho smile to him and then walk up to the teacher, giving him a small slip of pink paper. The professor nodded and soon Yunho was making his way to the empty seat to the left of San. 

Yunho settled comfortably into the seat, slumping down to a more relaxed position. San could see out of the corner of his eye that he was taking small glances at him and smiling. A faint tint of blush dusted his cheeks.

San pouted, still confused, and when the professor looked away, he leant into Yunho and whispered, "......why are you here?" 

A big soft teddy bear smile appeared on Yunho's big soft teddy bear face. "I told my study hall teacher that I had work to finish in this class so I could come here" San still looked confused, ".....so I could see you"

At that particularly cheesy line, San hit Yunho promptly on his shoulder before returning back to his seat, fake annoyed to tease his best friend.

For as long as he could remember, Yunho had been with him, right by his side. He used to spend hours on the phone with Yunho after he had an especially bad test score, or if he was feeling depressed that day. Yunho could hold up a conversation with him for as long as he needed, telling him stupid jokes and sharing shits and giggles with him, making him feel better every time. 

San looked to his side to Yunho. He was staring right back at him. 

San maintained the eye contact, admiring Yunho's big sparkling eyes, the same ones that looked at him when he would wipe the tears from his face after a bully decided to be some sort of 'justice warrior' or something. 

He kept looking at him, and Yunho kept looking at him. It felt natural, didn't feel awkward without an ounce of tension in the air.

San finally quirked an eyebrow (sort of his signature move) and winked at Yunho, reveling in him looking away in embarrassment. 

San used to spend all day at Yunho's house, watching anime on his bed based on a broken promise of studying for their exam. He would sleep on Yunho's tummy and his hair would get played with softly by his long and slender fingers.

All throughout his childhood, San didn't really see Yunho as anything more than just an incredible friend. There were those moments where there seemed to be something more, but in general not really.

The first time he felt sparks fly between them was the last month of senior year. At prom. Yunho had a date......a girl. And San didn't. 

The girl Yunho had brought to prom was only there because she liked him a lot and Yunho was too much of an angel to reject her. San remembers watching the horribly awkward interactions and oh- the dance, the dance was painful to watch, really.

She had gone home pretty early, clocked out at about 8 o'clock, feeling uncomfortable with the situation and Yunho had come to the table where San was sitting alone with his arms up in defeat, a smile, and crinkling eyes. 

The two of them left the prom at 9:30 ish~, San insisting Yunho that they had to go to the local diner to grab their favorite ice cream and get shit faced (off of sugar, of course). 

And they had done exactly that, San dragging Yunho by the hand and running through the streets of their small town, cheap rented white suits getting dirty. 

They got their ice creams and headed to the playground that had been there for forever. The same one that they used to play at all the time, on the monkey bars, the seesaw, and oh god- the swings. San remembers when Yunho used to push him on the swing, one memorable instance being Yunho pushing him too hard and San falling off and diving head first into the sand.

They sat on those very same swings and talked about......everything. San let all his feelings pour out to Yunho, his heart disregarding any filters and giving his all and bearing it to Yunho. He had been so understanding and nice to him.

Yunho stood up and kneeled in front of San, who was still sat atop the swing. San was looking down, cheeks puffy and nose red, eyes blotted with tears and a few stray hairs pressed down on his forehead. 

"you look so cute right now" he heard Yunho say, cutting through the thick silence that had once shrouded the air around them. 

San looked back at Yunho, realizing just how handsome his best friend really was. And in that moment, it came bursting to him like a dam, all the pent up feelings, memories of his savior Yunho protecting him from the world came back to him.

His pupils dilated as he looked straight into Yunho's eyes. 

"kiss me" San blurted out.

Yunho blinked once. twice. "what"

"nevermind" San looked away

...

".......can I kiss you?" Yunho put a hand on the soft skin of San's cheek

"yes" San blurted out once again.

And then it happened.

It was both of their first kisses and of course there were no fireworks in the sky that bursted open the moment their lips touched, but it was a good kiss. It was wholesome and it made San feel so fucking happy.

That was the moment San realized his feelings for his best friend.

The best friend that was now sat beside him, actually concentrating on the lesson. Yunho had always been a good student, trying hard on tests and projects. Growing up, he was always the one to drag San into doing homework.

Yunho had confessed to him a few weeks after their kiss that he had liked him since 8th grade. That was cute.

But unfortunately, it was the last month of senior year and they were both graduating soon. Yunho was off to a school in San Francisco and San was headed off to Canada. They weren't going to be able to see each other for a while.

San used to cry every night when Yunho was gone to uni for the first couple weeks. He hated himself for not realizing his feelings earlier and getting more time with him. But nope, that was just how the universe was like. 

A year into his college career in Canada, he had been brought with an opportunity to transfer to a college in San Francisco, the same one that Yunho was currently at. 

He decided to take that chance.

But then he met Wooyoung and everything went off track.

San started to feel his eyelids falling and his head starting to bow down from sleepiness. He was awoken with Yunho's face in front of his, very closely might he add, smiling that stupid smile of his.

"wake up dummy" Yunho booped San's nose

San chuckled at his cute antics and opened up his notebook to actually start taking notes, suddenly motivated by Yunho.

San leant back to Yunho, smiling his own stupid smile back

"okay dummy"


	7. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute cute cute

"Woo" San called out into the hallway after his class had been dismissed. He had spotted a familiar head of purple hair as he was on his way to the cafeteria. Yunho, whom he had class with beforehand, had left because he had to practice his dance lessons and decided to skip lunch that day (despite San pestering him about how he needed to take care of his body more carefully and eat three meals everyday). 

Wooyoung turned around and gave San a big grin as he opened his arms out wide. San immediately took that chance and ran straight into his boyfriend's chest and wrapped his arms around him as well. To San, Wooyoung was warmth. He was someone that San knew would never judge him or make him do something that he didn't want to do. He was warmth.

"Let's go" Wooyoung announced as he took San's hand into his own and led them to the entrance of the cafeteria. Today, they were serving San's favorite dish, bulgogi. He excitedly ran to take his place in line and promptly dragged his boyfriend along with him, Wooyoung almost tripping from San's iron grip on his hand. He chuckled as San's eyes lit up with the promising smell of the beef slowly cooking over the hot stone.

They waited in line for about 5 more minutes before they finally got their servings and went to a corner seat near the window to finally enjoy their lunch. As soon as they sat down, San had already taken his spoon and dug it deep into the bowl of rice he had and was about to dig in. He scooped up a big serving of rice before taking his chopsticks and placing a few slices of bulgogi beef onto it before stuffing his cheeks full of the stuff.

Wooyoung hadn't even touched his spoon yet and San was chewing on the food in his impossibly full mouth. He took a chance to admire his boyfriend's cute cheeks being full with food, his eyes shaped into tiny little crescents as a sign of how happy he was in this moment.

And goddamnit if Wooyoung's heart didn't almost combust at the sight.

He took out his phone and opened up his camera and aimed it at San. San tilted his head, a little confused and Wooyoung quickly snapped a picture of San being so awfully cute with his puffed up cheeks. San finished chewing his big mouthful and whined at Wooyoung to delete the photo as he thought that he would look bad.

Wooyoung kept laughing whilst swatting San's hands which were attempting to take his phone away. He finally showed San his phone but not before setting the picture as his lock screen. San was quiet for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter whilst still clutching his spoon tightly in his mouth. "You're so cuteeeee" Wooyoung cooed as he kept forcing the screen to San's face.

"Stooooop, I look so bad" San kept whining and teasing Wooyoung before they both finally settled down and returned to their meals. There was about 15 minutes left of lunch break before it was time for San's next class which was Psych 102. He was 3/4 done with his bulgogi bowl and had a little bit left still. He was pretty full by now.

Wooyoung was also almost done but he looked like he was going to finish it all as he only had about 2 spoonfuls left. "It was good right?" San pinched Wooyoung's cheek. Wooyoung gave him a fake glare but then returned to his wide smile again as he nodded to his boyfriend.

"You're the cutessttt" San now took both his hands and squeezed both sides of Wooyoung's cheeks.

"No, you are" Wooyoung booped San's nose.

"....okay, fine, I am the cutest" San pouted and admitted before licking the contents of rice on his spoon and setting it down on the tray.

"How do I deal with you...." Wooyoung chuckled before finishing his last spoon of rice and setting his spoon down as well. "Are you not gonna finish?" He asked as he gestured to the rice left in San's bowl.

There was still about 10 minutes of lunch left. San remembered that Yunho had skipped his lunch to practice his dance.

"Yea...I think I'll just take it with me to eat later or something" San started packing up his bowl into a plastic container. "....and I also need to get to Psych early to ask the professor about the homework...." San let his words drift off.

Wooyoung's smile faltered for a few seconds before returning to its full smiling state. "Okay, do you want me to send you there?"

"Ah, no its okay, I'll just go now" San got up and started walking a few steps before stopping and quickly returning to Wooyoung's side to give him a quick peck. Giggling, he left the cafeteria with his leftover bulgogi in hand.

Wooyoung watched as his boyfriend left the building and sighed as he walked the opposite way of where his psych class was actually being held.

San made his way through the hallways, exiting the main building and heading to a sub section where the dance hall was. He peered through the glass windows to see if Yunho was still inside. He saw as Yunho was practicing his dance, his steps precise and hard hitting. It seemed he was the only one there as there weren't any actual dance classes there being held today, Yunho had just gone in to get some extra practice in before his performance next week.

He opened the big door which Yunho didn't seem to hear as his music was blasting through the speakers. San set down his school bag and the lunch and made his way over to Yunho. He was currently looking down at his phone to rewind the song and didn't notice San's presence making his way to him.

San pouted and wrapped his arms around Yunho's middle and placed his chin on his shoulder to get his attention. Yunho looked up from his phone and over his shoulder to see San staring straight at him. He twirled them around and caught San in his arms as he leant down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey you" Yunho took his hand and ran it through San's fluffy blonde locks and he swept his stray hairs behind his ears. San snuggled his nose into Yunho's chest and returned the love, his smile reaching from ear to ear, dimples visible and all.

"Hi~" San replied and placed his two hands on either side of Yunho's squishy baby cheekies. "I brought some lunch for you" He slid out of Yunho's hold to head retrieve the box for Yunho.

"You didn't have to do that" Yunho called out to him as he sat down criss cross on the dance floor, waiting for San to return back to his side.

"Yes I did, you were going to be dancing and being tired, and you weren't gonna eat anything? That's dangerous....I got worried" San patted the top of Yunho's head, standing beside where he was sat. He sat down as well, opening the box and preparing a good spoonful with equal parts rice and beef for Yunho.

"Open up" San cooed at Yunho and fed him the spoon. He smiled, eyes creating small crescents whilst he did so. "Isn't is so delicious"

Yunho just replied with small nod before taking the spoon from San's hand and making a bite of his own, gesturing it to San's mouth.

"Mmm, I just ate, you eat" San replied but Yunho kept his spoon there, pouting slightly at San. He finally gave in.

"Fine...." San opened his mouth up wide, accepting the spoon and let out a satisfied moan at the taste that he loved so much.

"Its good....but it's not as good as my mom's right Sannie?" Yunho then took a bite for himself.

San thought back to when they were in middle school, when he would go to Yunho's house on the weekends and beg his mom to make some of her deliciously famous bulgogi bowls for him and she would almost always comply and make them these steaming hot bowls of the stuff. After that they would just lounge on Yunho's bed the whole day watching Hunter x Hunter until the sun set.

"Of course it isn't as good as Auntie's" San laughed at his fond memories.

Now there was only about 5 minutes left until his next class and he knew he needed to get going soon. "I have to go to Psych soon"

Yunho looked up from where he was stuffing the bulgogi down his throat (San knew he would be hungry), and then to San. He stuffed down the last big bite and stood up. He helped San up and grabbed his bag.

"I'll send you" Yunho took San's hand and passed him his school bag before they made their way towards the main building again. By the time they had arrived to the building, there was only about 1 minute left until class started and the halls were empty.

San knew he was going to be late and he would get an earful from his professor but he didn't really care right now. They arrived outside the door of his class.

Yunho pulled San in close. San looked around to see if there were any students left wandering about but fortunately they were alone in the hallway.

Yunho held San by the waist and looked down to stare at his eyes lovingly. San did the same to Yunho.

He leant down to place a tender kiss on his plump lips before whispering against his lips, "I love you"

San hugged Yunho tightly, not wanting to let go of his comforting presence, despite the fact that he was now officially late to his Psych class. "I love you too" he whispered into the air.

They embraced each other once again, not really caring about San's professor anymore.

To San, Wooyoung was warmth.

But Yunho was home.


	8. 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm....angst

San made his way through the hallways to Wooyoung's dorm. He felt like shit. He felt like absolute shit. Wooyoung was one of those guys that you dream about when you were younger, the perfect boyfriend that was handsome, kind, funny, and anything else that anyone could have wished for in a partner. He was a great guy.

San had been lucky enough to find two of these so called perfect guys.

But he didn't feel so lucky right now.

He loved both of them so much. Yunho was his first love. Wooyoung was his first relationship. It was just so hard to sever ties with any of them. San isn't a bad person, he swears, he just has some difficult decisions to make.

San finally reached Wooyoung's door, his hand shaking slightly as he raised his hand into a fist to knock at his boyfriend's dorm room entrance. San calmed himself down before knocking at the door.

It was only a few seconds but it felt like an hour to San, waiting for Wooyoung to open the door. San was nervous because he had just been struck with something. An epiphany. A realization as to who he should choose, Yunho.....or Wooyoung..... Yes, that is the question.

And he finally feels like he had just discovered the smallest hint as to who was the right answer. San was sure that whoever he chose, both Yunho and Wooyoung were AMAZING guys and he was sure he would enjoy life with each of them. But he knew he couldn't keep living double lives everyday for the rest of his life, no matter how much he wanted to sometimes.

Wooyoung finally opened the door, revealing himself with a wet head of hair and a some gray sweatpants. .........No shirt.

San gulped at the sight, a little awestruck at his boyfriend's body. Wooyoung opened his door a little wider to let San in, quickly grabbing a random shirt that was lying on his couch as they sat down. He gave San his signature grin.

"What's up, babe?" No matter how many times Wooyoung had called him that, San would blush every time. Regaining his composure, he repositioned himself on the couch.

San put his hand on Wooyoung's "........we need to talk"

The air in the room immediately tensed, the mood turning a full 360 degrees as Wooyoung's grin dropped, his hand squeezing San's a slight bit.

"O...kay, about what?" San bit his lip as he looked down, slight tears welling up in the corner of his eye. 'He didn't say babe this time' He cursed himself for this horrid situation.

There was nothing in the room but the sound of San's breathing, a slight sniffle here and there.

"Tell me.......just.....tell me what's wrong" Wooyoung lifted San's chin up, examining his red rimmed eyes, biting his own lip now, he squeezed his hand tighter.

San was still staying silent, afraid that if he opened his mouth, sounds of wailing and sobbing would escape him.

Wooyoung looked him in his eyes for a long time. Probably a minute or so. He was silent as well. Until, "..............is it about.......Yunho?"

San's pupils dilated, shocked at his boyfriend's words, a gasp escaped his lips, he was beating himself internally. This was extremely hard for him as well, he still loved Wooyoung so damn much. "Woo.....I-"

"Stop" Wooyoung got up and walked around the room, pacing himself back and forth in front of San who was currently sat at the couch, glancing at him from time to time. San's head was down the whole time

"What about him?" Wooyoung finally asked, kneeled down in front of San, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He at least deserved that.

San sniffed, rubbed his nose, and finally opened his mouth. "I love you..........but I love him too" The last words were quiet, so quiet.

Wooyoung, still knelt in front of San, put his head in his hands, sobbing quietly into them. San reached his fingers up, carding them gently through Wooyoung's hair as he sniffed quietly as well.

Wooyoung wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. ".....did you do anything about it?" Pleading that the answer to his question was 'no'.

But, alas...

San cupped Wooyoung's face with one hand as he leant into the familiar touch of his boyfriend's soft and gentle hands, now feeling colder than usual. "Yes" San answered after the silence. Wooyoung ripped San's hand away from his face, standing up and returning to his pacing walks across the room. Again taking glances at San, his gaze now completely different from before. He was mad. He was so mad.

"Woo-"

"Stop it"

"Why did you come here? Just to tell me this? That you fucking cheated on me with that bastard?" Wooyoung's voiced was getting louder and louder with every syllable. San wince slightly at his last word. He bit down harder on his lip, he was pretty sure he was bleeding. He shook his head slowly at his question. He still had more to say.

"No....that's not the only thing I came here to tell you." Wooyoung stared at him, with an intense glare directed at his boyfriend.

"What" he harshly replied "what else did you want me to hear then?......TELL ME!" He shook San's shoulders, forcing him to face up and look into his eyes. They were face to face now, both of them with teary eyes. San kept crying in his face, whimpering, trying to keep it in. He was trying to tell him but he broke down. Wooyoung, watching the boy he loved breaking down and sobbing right in front of him snuggled to maintain this tough exterior that he had put up.

He softened his voice, "......tell me what you wanted to tell me" Wooyoung wiped a tear that was falling down San's cheek. He hated himself for doing that. Hated himself for still caring.

"I've loved both of you for a long time.......and I knew that I would have to choose eventually" Wooyoung gulped, not entirely ready for what he knew he was about to hear coming from San's lips next, "I........want to be with Yunho" San then looked up hesistantly.

He was met with Wooyoung's face, red and teary eyed. Wooyoung wasn't going to take San back anyways (he was pretty sure) but to hear THAT, that he would choose some other guy, Yunho, over him, made his heart break into a tiny little million pieces.

"wow.......you are really something Choi San...." Wooyoug's voice cut through the tense air like a hot knife through butter. "....you cheat on me.....and have the audacity to what? break up with me afterwards?" Wooyoung sat down at a chair separate from the couch where San was still seated. His voice was getting louder again, any softness from it disappearing into the air.

San felt so small in that moment. Defenseless. Wooyoung was right, everything he said was the truth. He was an awful person.

"You know what San? Fuck you. Fuck you and fuck Yunho, you guys can just go live happily ever after together........you're perfect for each other" Wooyoung scoffed. In his mind all he wanted to say was 'I still love you and I don't care what you did, I'll take you back' but he knew that wasn't healthy for either of them. And besides, San would choose Yunho again anyways. That hurt Wooyoung in so many different ways.

He thought that Choi San was the one for him. The kind of person that the main character meets in a rom com, they even had a meet cute, under the falling autumn leaves and everything, fuck all that.

San was still sat on the couch, his eyes releasing tears down his cheek and neck. Shoulder shaking, not daring to meet Wooyoung's eyes.

Wooyoung walked over to him, pulled him up by his forearms and made him look at his face.

"What?-"

Wooyoung smashed his lips on top of San's, cherishing every moment before he would have to let go of him again. And never feel his warmth again.

San backed away from the kiss, breathless and gasping. "Wooyoung...."

"Please, just one last kiss"

San's eyes met his, glancing to his side and then returning to Wooyoung's gaze.

San nodded slightly and that was all it took for Wooyoung to return to kissing him. His hands gripping San's waist tightly. The kiss was so full of passion, the kind that you see in movies when the main couple gets in a fight but then make up again in the end.

But they weren't going to make up this time.

San's tears kept falling as he gave himself to Wooyoung and let him kiss him senseless.

One last time.

They both released, staring at each other with tear filled eyes, both gasping from the intenseness of the kiss they just shared.

".....I should go" Wooyoung nodded

".................Yunho's a good guy right?....And he treats you well?" Wooyoung touched heads with San's, closing his eyes at the sensation that he would no longer get to have.

San nodded, "he is....he really is" the room was silent again, with a few sniffs from the two, "I really hope the best for you, I really do" San wiped away a tear from Wooyoung's cheek.

Wooyoung released his grip on San, finally letting him go.

San headed for the door, looking back one last time at Wooyoung's beautiful face.

"Goodbye Wooyoung, I love you" San called out, making his way out the door and shutting it behind him. He was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you too" 


	9. 009

San’s hands were shaky after the door shut closed behind him. He thought he heard Wooyoung say something right as he left from the other side of the door, but he didn’t want to dwell on that. It would only compress on his already fragile and cracking heart.

The only glue that was even barely just holding it together was sat probably sat on the bed across his own, halfway across the school campus. A certain doe eyed, lanky boy that could never fail to make his eyes fold and crinkle over themselves and etch deep dimples into his cheeks.

Jeong Yunho.

San clasped his hands together, looking up at the sky as his step picked up a little hop to it. He knows, okay. He knows he’s horrible for doing this to Wooyoung. He was a selfish bitch that hurt one of the most precious people in this cruel world. He’ll acknowledge that.

But he can’t keep lying to himself. And to his heart.

The birds were tweeting and suddenly he felt like a Disney princess, waiting, just waiting for her prince. And now he was making his way to his own Prince, unaware that he had just come to his feelings and broken it off with Wooyoung.

“Fuck, I’m really doing this….” San signed into his closed hands, warming them up in the process. It was getting close to fall once again, spring departed and long gone. The once bright green leaves slowly turning into warm orange tones and all the bakeries in town were making pumpkin flavored sweets.

~ We fell in love in October, that’s why I love fall ~

Wooyoung used to sing that to him every time this season had come around. He had nothing but fond memories of their time together and he would always have a special and warm place in San’s heart for as long as he will live.

He bit his lips, anxious for the conversation that was to come. San was walking, picking up his pace, jogging almost, trying to make it back to his dorm room quicker. He knew Yunho was there, he didn’t have any classes today except for his Spanish class, which San knew that he was going to skip because he hated the teacher. He knew that Yunho would be splayed out on San’s bed, his Nintendo 3DS propped on his stomach, cursing out Bowser for beating him in MarioKart. San knew that he would too be biting his lips, a habit that he had unfortunately picked up from San himself.

San knew all the little things about Yunho. Things that an ordinary person would dismiss or not even notice in a million years.

He shook his head as he climbed the stairs, the three flights the only thing separating him and his first love. A small smile appeared on his cheeks, not a wide one, but a genuine one. A smile that read that he was extremely nervous and full of love in his heart. San skipped a few steps, stepping over two or even three steps in each of his strides.

It’s funny. He felt like a kid again. He felt like he was 7 years old again, when Yunho would make fun of him because he couldn’t skip as many steps as him because of his height.

Now he could. He could do anything if Yunho was there beside him.

San didn’t know why he put Wooyoung through this. Knowing, even subconsciously, that he was in love with someone else. Granted, he wasn’t aware of his own feelings, but he couldn’t help but beat himself over it night and night again. Some nights, he would feel so guilty about this that he had thoughts, negative thoughts, very harmful thoughts.

He was now stood in front of the door, his hand coming up to reach for the doorknob, key already in his hand.

The door flew open. Yunho was standing there, a Coca Cola bottle in his hand, the other one placed on the frame of the door. His face brightened when he saw San, looking down at him with his loving gaze, an almost endearing one.

“oh! San-ah, I was just going to get some ice” Yunho looked at him quizzically, confused about why San was so surprised and caught off guard by him coming out. Yunho’s hands flew to San’s shoulders, shaking them a little bit.

“You okay, baby?” Yunho leaned down, facing San. “You look a little shaken up”

And San’s heart was filled. Sure, Yunho had called him a plethora of nicknames, ‘baby’, ‘babe, ‘honey’, ‘love’, and much more. But now. Now it felt different, it felt better. Knowing that he could call Yunho ‘babe’ in public without worry was different.

San snapped out of his trance, looking back up to Yunho’s face, his own eyes meeting his, the stars filling them. “Yea, yea……I’m fine, I’m……great” He nodded his head to emphasize it, smiling wider up at him. “I just needed to talk to you about something”

Yunho pouted, confused at what was the matter. “Okay, I’ll be right back, you go sit, I’m gonna go get my ice” Yunho gestured to his bed where, of course, just as San predicted, there was his open 3DS playing a soft tune of music. San nodded at him, watching him close the door behind him and head to the ice machine at the corner of the hallway.

San observed their room, eyes trained on Yunho’s side. It was clean, neat, a stark contrast to what San was working with. Yunho like to keep things sleek and sharp and couldn’t deal with messes. He would often come back from a boring lecture to find his side of the room organized, curtesy Yunho.

He usually thanked Yunho for this with a number of kisses placed on his neck the next morning during breakfast.  
The sound of the door creaking open and then closed brought San out of his trance of reminiscence, a large hand offering a sip of his Coke to him. “I’m okay, just…..sit” San rejected the offer and gestured to the empty spot next to him on the bed.

Yunho placed his bottle on the nightstand, resting back and laying down, propping himself up by his elbow. “What’s wrong, Sannie?” His face etched in worry at the stage of San’s seriousness.

San had his goofy smile adorned on his face. His lips were twitching with anxiousness, mixed in with the feeling of warmth all around him and his heart.

San intertwined his hands with Yunho's in his lap, rubbing the soft skin with his thumb and forefinger comfortingly.

"I...I, uh, I went to Wooyoung's this morning" San looked up at Yunho, his eyes meeting the other's. He could tell that the light in Yunho's eyes faltered for a second when Wooyoung's name was mentioned, his mouth falling a slight bit out of guiltiness.

Yunho just nodded.

San smiled at him, trying to keep him comfortable, "I realized something yesterday and I had to tell him" His hands were being squeezed tighter by Yunho, his own nervousness apparent from his actions.

"I came to a realization that had been pent up inside me for....years, honestly." San looked for reassurance in Yunho's eyes, "I finally accepted that......I'm in l-love with you"

San's words cut through the silence like a hot knife on butter. The lack of sound was deafening (ironic, huh). Yunho seemed as though he hadn't quite processed what San had just told him, his face still blank, staring at San's.

He let out a light chuckle. And when Yunho still hadn't moved, San let out a full on laugh.

"i'm sorry, what?" Yunho leaned in closer, hand resting on the curve of San's waist instinctively. His eyes wild, taken by surprise.

San was still letting out big fits of laughter, head thrown back admiring Yunho's expression. "I'm completely, absolutely, positively, in love with this man named Jeong Yunho" San knocked on his head like it was an empty shell, "I wonder if you've met him before......?"

Now, Yunho had finally broken out of his fixed state and a smile was now graced on his face, surprise still apparent, but now paired with a glowing radiation of happiness. It was almost as if little yellow cartoon squiggles were coming off of his face with how happy he was.

"San, really?" Yunho looked straight (gay) into his eyes, searching for further confirmation.

San nodded furiously in response, maintaining the eye contact, ".........do you love me?"

Yunho's stare intensified, his face disfigured momentarily into a gawking expression, almost as if in disbelief. "are you kIdDiNG me?" Yunho shook San slightly, "I've been in love with you since the 8th grade"

San smile was beaming, his own cartoon squiggles appearing. "I'm so happy to hear that, baby" His hands flew to Yunho's hair, mussed up by hours of laying on the bed and playing video games. San's slender fingers carded through his soft strands, cleaning it up a little.

Yunho keened into the touch, his face rubbing onto San's palm. This was the happiest moment in his life. He wished he could keep it frozen in time and they would never have to move from this spot.

The leaves outside were starting to fall. The slightly yellow leaves withering and dropping off of the tree branches. A new season.

A new beginning.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Yunho blurted out, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth as he heard himself say it. He didn't want to rush San who just got out of a long term relationship to go dive into another one.

San reached for Yunho's hand, uncovering his mouth and pressing his lips onto them. His kiss seemed to shut Yunho up as his hands started roaming San's backside.

A smile was etched into his lips, Yunho could feel it too.

San pulled away, observing Yunho's breathtaking face. "of course", his lips crashing into the other's once again. The kiss was sweet, so loving and gentle. Yunho was fragile with his hands, running them all over San's body.

He had to be careful because he was holding his whole world in his arms.

"Baby, I love you so much" Yunho whispered onto his lips. His kisses spread all over San's face and neck.

"I" Yunho kissed the corner of his lips

"love" His lips traveled to the apple of his cheeks

"you" A soft kiss was placed on his eyebrow

"so" San giggled a bit as the spot just behind his ear was kissed

"much" Finally, Yunho's lips were on his collarbone, where he knew he was sensitive.

San lifted Yunho's chin up, wanting to claim his lips once again. He couldn't stop looking at his now boyfriend. He was way too handsome, beautiful, ethereal, breathtaking, for San to tear his eyes away from his features.

The taller boy pecked him once on his lips before returning to his boyfriend's sensitive spot, reveling in the soft moans that left San's pretty lips.

Yunho thought that San's eyelashes looked so pretty when they were laying on his cheeks, his eyes shit tight from pleasure.

"look at me, Sannie" Yunho took San's chin in his hand. Looking down at him, his smile softening even more.

San complied, letting out a quiet hum sound in response.

"I'm over the moon......." Yunho leant forward, booping him on the nose, San's eyes crinkling into those beautiful crescent shapes that Yunho so adored.

".......that I can finally call you mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ don't worry, Wooyoung will get his happy ending ♡


	10. 010

Yunho was so extremely happy in this moment, right now. He wished he could stop time. This moment, 8 am on a Saturday morning with San in his arms was perfect. The other boy was still fast asleep, eyelashes fluttering on his porcelain cheeks. 

He reached out with his hands to tuck the stray hairs that were starting to fall into San's eyes so that they were neatly behind his ear. The action startling San a bit and making him scrunch his nose. 

_'Cute'_

Yunho thought back a few days ago. When San had told him that he loved him, and that he wanted to be with him, that they didn't have to sneak around anymore. He remembered his heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

The days that followed that one had been nothing but cotton candy dreams, Yunho and San spending every waking moment together, wrapped up in a haze of pink. 

At the thought, he squeezed San tighter in his embrace, a loving smile appearing on the smaller boy underneath. 

"Are you awake?" Yunho's voice came out raspy from sleep.

San's smile deepened, not saying anything, but obviously awake.

"Okaaayyyy then, I was going to get waffles from the diner nearby with you but I guess I'll go alone since you're asleep~" Yunho tried not to laugh as he got up from the bed.

San stayed still for a little bit, pout apparent. But, after Yunho had actually started heading towards the door, his eyes flew open.

"No! Wait for me~ Yunnie! I'm awake, I'm awake" He scrambled up on the bed, bed head sticking out everywhere and natural blush on his wittle cheekies. 

Yunho just laughed at him and held out his hand for San to take. 

"Wait, I need to fix myself and change my clothes" San pulled Yunho's hand back.

Yunho pulled San's hand with force, twirling him around in the process and making him land directly in his arms, pressed against his broad chest. 

"You look beautiful baby, let's go" Yunho whispered as he flattened some ridiculous hairs that were standing out of San's hair.

San looked up at him with a blank expression for a good 3 seconds. Suddenly, a wide smile erupting and arms flying up to wrap around his neck. San tiptoed up and pressed a big fat kiss square on Yunho's lips as he untangled himself from his arms and headed out the door, hand still in Yunho's.

They were walking down the street, only a few more minutes remaining until they were to arrive at a cozey and homey little diner that they so adored. It was one of the first places that they had gone when San transferred to Yunho's university.

He remembers that time so vividly. They were still just friends, but Yunho had asked San to go out to eat with him as a celebration for them being in the same Uni. Even though they had history romantically, they hadn't had the talk yet and so they weren't really a thing.

Yunho took San to a fancy restaurant, saving up his monthly allowance to be able to treat him to such a meal. However, when they had got there, some rich kid had bought out the entire restaurant for a birthday party and there were no spaces available. 

San had pretended to be mad, teasing Yunho. The latter kept trying to cheer him up, San complaining that he was hungry. As they were walking back to their dorm, defeated, a bright neon sign reflected off their faces.

The diner's lit up sign caught Yunho's eyes. 

"Sannie, let's go here" He had turned to his best friend, hopeful look adorned on his face.

San had looked up, dropping his pouting act by now. He followed Yunho into the diner and they had spent one of the best nights of their lives in that little diner. 

"We're here" San's voice brought Yunho back to the present, immediately looking down at his boyfriend and giving him that big goofy smile that San loved so much.

The smile assured a squeeze from San's hands, his smile widening even more as he did so.

Yunho's hand still clasped around San's, they entered the diner and settled down at a window seat that offered a beautiful view of the lightening sky of the early morning. San could feel Yunho's thumb stroking his fingers gently, intensifying that warm fuzzy feeling that he had been feeling for the past few weeks.

San turned to face Yunho who was looking down at their intertwined hands. They fit perfectly together, San's short wittle fingers a contrast to Yunho's long and slender ones. Yunho used to constantly compare their hands when they were younger (sometimes even now) and tease San for his fingers but in actuality he loved San's cute hands.

Yunho was facing San again, looked at his hair, fluffy and unkept, yet perfect in his eyes. But something behind his boyfriend caught his eyes.

Jung Wooyoung.

Jung Wooyoung had just stepped into the diner, hair disheveled and wearing a grey sweatshirt and some sweatpants. He had to be honest, he didn't look too good. 

"what?" San was still smiling, moving his head to catch Yunho's attention again, who looked like he had been gazing off somewhere.

Yunho shook his head, "....Wooyoung just came in" 

At that, San immediately turned his head, facing the way Yunho was staring a few seconds ago. His eyes landed on his ex-boyfriend, now sat on the other side of the diner at a window seat himself. Wooyoung looked like he hadn't slept in a while, eye bags slightly visible and hunched over his seat.

Yunho could see the hurt in Wooyoung's eyes. He kept his grip on San's hands, who was still looking at the other boy in the diner. He knew that San and Wooyoung had really loved each other and he still felt guilty about ruining such a relationship.

San turned around back to Yunho and........he saw the hurt in San's eyes too.

The waitress had come by and they received their food, Yunho finding it odd that San was barely touching his waffles that he so loved, merely poking it with his fork. He was upset, Yunho could tell something was off.

Was it because of Wooyoung, perhaps?

Wooyoung had caught a glimpse of the couple, eating together and talking, Yunho's eyes looking with such adoration (like he did on their dates) to San. He merely shook his head, with it trying to shake the best years of his life with San away.

The couple had left, Yunho's hand rested comfortably on the curve of San's waist, the latter leaning into his chest. They looked good together. He hated to admit it. 

The following weeks had been bliss again, everyday felt like a romantic montage from a chick flick movie. San and Yunho danced around each other beautifully, their banter and love language bouncing off of each other perfectly. 

But in small instances, San's face would fall and he would become just a little bit indifferent towards his boyfriend. Instances in which they would run into Wooyoung at school in classes they had together.

"Are you happy with me?" Yunho had brought it up one day while they were cuddling in San's bed, his chest pressed against the smaller boy's back.

San scrunched his nose, turning around and holding Yunho's cheeks in his hands, "of course I am, Yunnie" He placed a small kiss on his forehead, reassuring the other boy. "What makes you say that, love?"

Yunho sighed, tucking San tighter into his arms, "It's just, I feel like sometimes, you seem....sad" He paused for a second, opening his eyes to look into San's. "especially when we see.......Wooyoung" 

At the mention of the name, San tensed in his arms, nudging his head closer to his boyfriend's chest. "I'm sorry, I can't help but feel.....guilty" He looked up at Yunho, ".......and I can't just erase my feelings for him that easily" 

Yunho nodded, kissing the top of San's head, "of course...I understand, baby" 

The next day, Yunho had a lecture in his law class. One that he had just taken up recently because he had just recently finished binging _How To Get Away With Murder_ on Netflix. He searched for his assigned seat, checking the rows to find his chair. 

_'oh fuck'_

Good news, Yunho found his seat. Bad news.....it was right beside one Jung Wooyoung, his current boyfriend's ex-boyfriend who found out that he was cheating with him. Great start.

"Hey" Yunho wanted to lessen the awkwardness.

Wooyoung looked him up and down, scoffing and looking straight forward again. "hey"

The next 40 minutes of the class consisted of Wooyoung totally avoiding Yunho's eyes and focusing on the lesson. The next 20 minutes was Yunho chewing on the end of his pencil, nervous about the situation he was in. 

When the bell rung and the doors swung open, Wooyoung was fast to pack up, fast to get away from Jeong Yunho, probably. 

"Wait, Wooyoung" Yunho's stopped him, grabbing onto the strap of his bag.

"What" Wooyoung spat back, slightly annoyed.

Yunho had his head down, "Can I explain?" He didn't need to say anything more for Wooyoung to know what he was talking about, or rather who he was talking about. Not when the person in question was all he could think about since they broke up.

Wooyoung looked at Yunho, contemplating, "sure" He yanked his bag strap out of Yunho's hand, leading the way out of the classroom and towards the exit of the school.

He settled down on a bench just outside the entrance of the school, his bag creating a big thump on the dense wood. Yunho followed, taking a seat beside him cautiously.

"so, explain" Wooyoung still didn't face him.

Yunho swung his feet against the ground in nervousness, "I've known him forever, and I've loved him for years" 

Wooyoung's eyes definitely had a glint, something changing in his pupils. However, he seemed docile, more calm than Yunho had expected. Granted, what Yunho had expected was a fist in his face, but maybe he misjudged him. 

"I feel like....I've always known" Wooyoung's voice was lilting, "now that I look back, it was so obvious" He suddenly was facing Yunho.

"He talked way too much about you to be just friends" Wooyoung was still staring at Yunho, eyes unwavering and strong. 

They both stayed there in silence for a while, heads lulling down. Wooyoung was still in love with San. And sometimes, Yunho thought San might still be in love with Wooyoung as well. 

"I" Yunho paused mid sentence, "I'm really sorry" His hand reaching out forward a bit to rest on Wooyoung's shoulder. 

The other boy flinched a slight bit but soon relaxed, finding the large hand comforting. He knew that Yunho really did love San and he would take good care of him. But damnit, he could say the same for himself.

"I forgive you" Wooyoung's voice cut through the silence

Yunho's hand tensed, "....what?"

Wooyoung was suddenly facing him, "I forgive you" His face was blank, but didn't seem to carry any hard feelings.

Yunho's pressed lips turned into a small smile, appreciating the other boys' kindness. He could understand how San could fall in love with Wooyoung. 

His eyes wavered. _'Would San be happier if Wooyoung was still in his life?'_ He has asked himself this question time after time again, whenever San's face fell. Yunho just wanted to make San happy, maybe Wooyoung needed to be in the picture for that to happen.

That didn't mean that Yunho was going to give San up though, he could never imagine doing that in a million years. But the idea of three people in love wasn't so far away for him. 

"I should probably go" Yunho stood up, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "I'll see you around.....soon, probably" His smile held something.....mischievous.

Wooyoung tried to decode the mysterious expression, but couldn't think of what it could mean, "Yea, I'll see you" Yunho was walking away, "Tell San.....I said hi" 

Yunho turned back, giving him a small nod and a wave as he continued to walk. Wooyoung returned the gesture with a smile of his own. 

Yunho looked forward, towards the building of him and San's dorm room, imagining San asleep in a deep nap laid out on his bed, clutching his dear Shiber in his arms. Their situation was unconventional, the three puzzle pieces struggling to fit into each other. 

Wooyoung......maybe Wooyoung could fit in with them. Yunho played the idea in his head, deciding that he should talk to San about the important matter. Introducing such an idea might be controversial with society, but he could care less if it would make him and San happy, and it might even make one more person happy as well.

_'Maybe Wooyoung isn't so bad' _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys will enjoy this story. It's my first story on AO3 but I have a couple others on my wattpad


End file.
